Not So Ironic Anymore
by Diggory's Gurl
Summary: sequel to Ironically Amazing. Freds Wildest dreams come true, or is his happiness mearly dreams themselves?


Not So Ironic Anymore

**Author's Note:**

This is my sequel to Ironically Amazing. I just felt like it needed a sequel or two.

And from the help of reviews saying that there should totally be another one.

And I am highly aware that my first story was not so "high in quality" but I promise you that this one will be much better.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters or Books.**

Pairings:

Fred Weasley/ Hermione Granger.

George Weasley/ Hermione Granger.

**Fred's Thoughts**

_Hermione's Thoughts_

_**Georges thoughts**_

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_**He thrusted himself into her, harder each time, before Hermione cried out a name in pleaser, which shocked Fred completely. **_

" _**Hermione, what did you just say…" Hermione looked up at Fred and smiled.**_

" _**I said your name Fred."**_

* * *

**Chapter one:**

_Ink is hard to erase_

Fred's POV.

I stopped my thrusting. I was shocked to say the least. She was my brother's girlfriend and yet here she was.

With me.

Making love.

Screaming my name.

_My name…_

My head raced with so many questions, I felt like my head would surly explode. My heart was pounding fiercely against my chest, I was almost positive she could hear the loud thumping. I was smiling. I knew I was, but I didn't care. I wanted her to see me smile.

" I. Am. So. Glad. You. Said. That." I put an aggressive meaning into every word. I was so over joyed at this moment; I kissed her. But unlike before I put so much more passion into my kiss. I wanted her to feel how much I loved it when she said my name instead of George's.

I wanted her to feel how much envy I felt towards George for being with her.

I wanted her to feel how much I _loved her_…

Yes it was true.

I fell in love with the brainy bookworm. The smart-alecky know it all that could possibly out smart even the strongest of wizards. The girl with the bushy brown hair, that now only fell into soft russet ringlets.

Yes it was all true.

I was in love with 'the' Hermione Granger.

I started thrusting into her again, electing more moans of my name. I touched her breasts with my hands as I started to leave slobbery kisses, sucking on her soft flesh, leaving purplish marks on her pure white skin. I could feel her inner walls tighten around my shaft, I knew she was reaching her limit; and I knew that mine was not far behind. I buried my head into the crook of her neck as I moaned her name while thrusting into her. She cried out my name one last time, as a wave of pleaser over took both of us.

I tried not to collapse on her as I can off my high, and threw myself to the side; pulling her with me just so I could hold her close.

There we lay.

Slowly falling asleep.

Together at last. My wildest dreams were defiantly coming true.

* * *

Normal POV.

" FRED WEASLEY! GET UP THIS INSTANT!" Fred's mother called from the foot of his bed.

" Breakfast is ready and everyone is having to wait for you!" she screeched, slamming the door as she left. Fred's eyes shot open, looking around the room trying to find Hermione.

' **W-was it all just a dream…' **he thought as he rubbed the sleep out of his left eye with his palm. He sighed heavily and fell flat on his back. " I should have known it was a dream."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Fred sighed even harder.

" Mum," which he greatly extended in a child like voice. " I'll be down in a minute."

" Oh hardy har-har-har, Fred Weasley I am not your mother." Fred's eyes widened in shock as he herd Hermione's voice; it was like music to his ears.

He rushed over to her and engulfed her into a bone crushing hug and began to twirl her around the room.

" Hermione please tell me that it wasn't a dream, please" he stopped spinning her around and just held her as she began to speak.

" Fred it wasn't a dream, and something good came out of it."

Hermione took Fred's hand and lightly placed it on her stomach. Fred's breath hitched, he knew what she was trying to tell him. Hermione smiled up at Fred, as he brought his lips to hers. But worry soon over came Fred.

' **What about George?' **

" Hermione, w-well what about George?" Hermione's smile never faded as she began to unravel the whole story.


End file.
